


Iron Grip

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [12]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You ask Clyde to choke you out with his fancy new prosthetic, and Clyde is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 21





	Iron Grip

You’re nervous, ‘bout something. Clyde can always tell, he’s real good at pickin’ up on all the sortsa moods you get into. Normally he’s the shy one, so it’s a rare sight to see you toying with the hem of your pretty dress, chewin’ on your lip. A little flutter of anxiety ripples in his chest, and he sets down the book he was readin’, instead pats his thigh.

“Darlin’? Everythin’ alright?” He asks as you easily sidle up onto his lap, and you duck your head outta nervous embarrassment, and he’s so confused, he can’t help the lil’ frown that creases his brow.

“I’m gonna ask you somethin’, and honey, please tell me if it’s outta line.” You say. Clyde searches your gaze, and he knows that you’d never do or say anything to hurt him, so he just keeps quiet and nods, gives you the opportunity to get whatever it is off your chest. “You know that fancy new prosthetic you got?”

“Yep.” He nods again, wonderin’ where this is goin’.

“Well I was thinkin’, maybe you could choke me out with it.” You say real soft, and if he were holdin’ a glass he’d surely have dropped it.

That sure as hell wasn’t what he had been anticipatin’, and his cock gives a little excited jump.

“Right now?” He lowers his voice, not wantin’ to get his hopes up too soon, in case this was just a hypothetical, and not somethin’ you were really serious about.

But the look in your eye, the way you keep swallowin’ around nothin’, the way your nipples are hard and peakin’ out through your dress a little, he knows you’re serious.

“Right now.” You lick your lips, and fuck, that’s all it takes.

He picks you up then, his good arm wrapped around your middle as he hoists the both of y’all up off the couch, carries you to the bedroom. It ain’t too far, not in the trailer or nothin’, so it ain’t too long of a walk. Your legs wrap around his waist and you’re already kissin’ him, hot and sloppy against his neck.

He dumps you playfully onto the mattress and watches as you bounce for him, watches as you strip. You ain’t wearing panties or nothin’, ain’t wearin’ a bra either. Easy access, his brain thinks up, as you pull the dress over your head, leavin’ you naked in one fell swoop.

Clyde can barely take his eyes off ya long enough to put on the prosthetic, his cock goes so hard so fast, all the blood rushes to his dick from his brain and leaves him dizzy. But he gets it on, and he keeps himself fully clothed, on accounta he likes the way you look all naked up against him, likes the way you moan when the fabric of his jeans and shit rasps against your skin.

You reach for him immediately, when he crawls onto the bed, crawls up your body. You’re posin’ real pretty for him, your body movin’, rollin’, hips begging him to dive right into your sweet pussy. And he will, just not right now.

Still though, you grab for him, smooth your palms up his broad chest, squeezin’ at his biceps.

“Darlin’, you keep gettin’ handsy I’m gonna haveta tie ya up.” He warns, voice low and deep. It makes you pout, makes you groan a little, and fuck, Clyde wants to suck the complaint from your tongue.

“Maybe I want to be tied up.” Your hands pinch at his sides, and he shakes his head, gathers your wrists and pins them above your head for the time bein’.

“Not this time.” He rubs his lips against yours, kissin’ you deeply, hot and wet, open mouthed, tongue sliding together.

“But – ” You protest when he pulls away, but he cuts you off with the cold bite of metal, as his prosthetic fingers wrap around your throat.

“Not this time. I want your hands free.” He explains, squeezes your neck experimentally. “Tap twice if it’s too much.” He whispers, and you nod.

He don’t want to hurt you, so he’s careful, real fuckin’ careful about how much pressure he applies, ‘cause he don’t really know how far is too far until you’re blackin’ out, and the last fuckin’ thing he wants is to knock you out before he can fuck you dumb.

He can’t help but drop his flesh and blood hand down to your pussy, can’t help but want to finger you through this, get you so worked up you’ll be jumpin’ him when he ain’t got ya pinned down anymore.

“Spread your legs, I wanna feel how turned on I made ya,” He whispers in your ear, tongue lickin’ up the shell of it as he squeezes your neck, makes you gasp. “Let me see how wet this cunt got darlin’.”

You moan at that, your hands flying up to the cold metal forearm, gripping it tight but not pushin’ it away. No, you were holdin’ him in place, not wantin’ him to move, not wantin’ him to stop. Clyde’s fingers push into your slit and curl inside your pussy, and your knees drop open straight away for him while you moan moan moan.

Your chest rises and falls dramatically as you struggle for air, and he eases up enough so you can gulp down lungfuls of oxygen, your mouth plush and sweet. You walls constrict around his fingers as he strokes them, coaxes so much slick out of you that the sound of your gush fills his ears. He clamps down hard on your throat again once you’ve had your fill of air, licks up a thick wet stripe across your cheek.

“Look how fuckin’ soaked ya are sweetheart, I could slip my cock right in and ya wouldn’t even feel it.” He grunts, three fingers pushing in and out of you, your pussy gripping tight onto him, not wanting to let him go.

“I’d feel it! Oh fuck, Clyde honey, I’d feel it you’re so big.” You struggle to say, your head tipping back and exposing more of your throat for him. He wishes he could feel it, could feel how your pulse flutters against his palm, wishes he could feel the sticky sweat and spit that trickles down your chin.

But he can feel it in your cunt, the way it throbs and pulses for him. He grazes his teeth against your jaw as your thighs shake, as your nipples beg to be pinched and sucked while he fingers you. Your back arches up off the bed a little, and he only pins your throat down harder into the pillow, your eyes rolling back into your head. 

“Yeah?” Clyde asks, wanting to hear the way your voice strains against his hand, his big metal hand that turns you on so much.

“Yeah, you and your big cock, are you gonna fuck me?” You try to nod, but you don’t get anywhere, not with how he’s holdin’ you down.

Clyde’s fingers inside you don’t stop, they search for the spot inside your cunt that gets you wailin’ loud for him, and he finds it, and you do.

“Say please.” Clyde kisses you, smothers you with it, with his body. You love it, love the way he crushes you, loves how strong he is, how he could snap you in half real fuckin’ easy. And Clyde loves giving it to you, loves that you enjoy his size and strength, he wants to show off for ya all the time, even here, even now.

“Please!” You yelp out loudly when he releases the pressure a little, makin’ sure you ain’t gonna pass out on him as your body writhes under his touch. You pull his hand back to your neck, and Clyde can already see the dark splotches of bruises formin’ there, can already see the necklace he’s gonna mark you’re your skin. “Please, please fuck me Clyde – I’m gonna come, can I?”

“How can I say no to such a pretty girl?” He presses down on your clit hard while he strokes you off, clenches and bruises your neck, cutting off your air supply right as he can feel you convulsing and coming coming coming around his fingers, “And such a pretty pussy?”


End file.
